Real Love
by smcacia
Summary: /Aku menyukainya. Ya aku menyukai Ten gadis yang baru beberapa bulan aku kenal/" Aku suka sama kamu, sudah lama aku ingin mengatakanya tapi baru sekarang ak berani mengatakanya"/" Kamu tahu kenapa tiap kenangan itu terasa indah dan manis?" tanyanya padaku yang hanya menggeleng ketika ia bertanya seperti itu./ Taeyong ,Ten (GS) , Yuta (GS), Johnny. TaeTen TaeYu JohnTen


Taeyong

Ten (GS)

Yuta(GS)

Johnny

Happy Reading! ^^

"Hiks, hiks, ibuuu huu" terlihat seorang anak kecil yang meringis kesakitan dan di kelilingi oleh teman-teman yang menertawakannya.

"Hmh, terulang lagi"ujarku setengah sadar, karena masih terbuai hangatnya terlelap di balik selimut. Mataku menoleh pada jam yang tepat berada di samping ranjangku.

"Oke, harus bangun!" ujarku malas sambil menggulung rambutku. Dengan langkah gontai kulangkakhkan kaki dan bergegas untuk mandi.

Suasana yang cukup dingin di pagi ini membuatku memutuskan memakai sebuah sweater rajutan polos berwarna merah marun. Dan sekarang saatnya melakukan hal yang paling aku benci. Bercermin! Itu adalah hal terburuk, tetapi hal wajib yang harus aku lakukan setiap pagi.

Didepan cermin besar yang kini ada di hadapanku tergambar sosok yang dengan jelas akan menimbulkan rasa iri. Bagaimna tidak? Tampang polosku yang tersempurnakan oleh bulat dan hitamnya mataku, hidungku yang mancung ditambah bibir tipis mungil yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum. Ditunjang dengan tubuh tinggiku, walaupun kurus tampak otot-otot menyembul kecil menampakan kegagahanya.

"Pantaskan bila banyak orang yang iri padaku?" pertanyaan penuh angkuh yang selalu ku gumamkan pada cermin yang mungkin tanpa ku ketahui mencibir kelakuanku.

Setelah kusisir rambut hitam yang nyaris melebihi pundaku. Tersirat sedikit rasa bangga. Hanya senyum penuh kecut yang terlukis. Entah apa yang kurasa, apakah harus selalu merasa senang atau tidak. Karena ketampananku yang begitu cantik yang menyebabkan rasa sepi yang mendalam.

Kujalankan si putih dengan kecepatan sedang, karena aku tahu jalanan masih basah akibat hujan tadi malam.

"Hmh, lumayan tidak begitu macet" gumamku sesaat setelah menekan tanda play pada ipod hijau kesayanganku.

Terdengar alunan lembut seorang Enrique Iglesias dalam lagunya 'Hero'. Lagu yang selalu melekat pada sosoku yang secara samar terlihat sempurna. Tanpa sadar aku ikut bernyanyi Chorus pada lagu ini.

 _"I can be your hero baby_

 _I can kiss away the pain_

 _I will stand by you forever_

 _You can take my breath away"_

" Yups, mari bekerja!" ucapku setelah memakirkan si putih di depan kantor kecilku.

"Selamat pagi oppa" ujar Yeri salah seorang karyawatiku.

"Oh, iya selamat pagi Yeri" balasku sembari tersenyum. Belum lama aku meneruskan langkahku, aku membalikan badanku lagi.

"Oh ya Yer, tolong panggilkan Luna keruangan saya" ujar ku pada Rani yang dijawab dengan anggukan. Aku pun meneruskan langkahku menuju ruangan yang disediakan khusus untuku.

Akupun duduk di singgasanaku, kukeluarkan _sketch book_ lalu mulai bekerja. Tak begitu lama aku sudah asyik sendiri dengan khayalanku akan sebuah pakaian musim dingin. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dengan irama yang senada.

"Saya Luna" ujar Luna dibalik pintu.

"Ya silahkan masuk" jawabku pelan.

"Luna, bagaimana asisten yang saya butuhkan, kamu sudah menemukanya?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Sudah oppa, hari ini dia datang jam 2" ujar Luna salah satu karyawati terbaiku.

"Oke terimakasih ya Lun, oh ya sekalian tolong buatkan saya kopi creamnya yang banyak ya" pintaku pada Luna dengan wajah yang sedikit memelas.

"Oke, opp semakin cantik saja nih" godanya sembari melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan. Aku pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

-000-

"Kemana nih asisten baru saya kok belum kelihatan?" tanyaku pada Yeri dan Luna yang tengah asyik mengobrol di sela-sela jam kerja mereka.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi opp, ini baru jam 2 tepat kok" ujar Sofi lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Aku pun duduk di lobi sambil memainkan ponselku.

"Maaf saya terlambat" ujar seorang perempuan. Dengan reflek aku pun berdiri menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Sudah ditunggu tuh" ujar Luna ramah kepada perempuan tersebut.

" Selamat siang, maaf telah membuat anda menunggu" ujarnya dengan tampang begitu polos.

" Oh tenang saja, tidak selama yang kamu pikirkan kok. Nama kamu siapa?" tanyaku ramah.

" Saya Ten Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul" jawabnya dengan ceria.

" Oke saya Taeyong, kamu boleh panggil saya oppa, atau apapun sesukamu ya" ujarku mengulurkan tangan. Dia pun membalas uluran tanganku lalu mengangguk.

" Ayo biar kami antar kamu keliling kantor!" ujar Yeri dan Luna mengiringi kepergian Ten dari hadapanku.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia begitu terlihat supel dengan riasan kasual yang dia kenakan. Tanpa banyak berpikir aku segera kembali keruanganku untuk menyelesaikan desain busanaku.

" Eh kita panggil kamu apa nih? Terlalu panjang kalau kita panggil namamu itu " ujar Yeri.

" Kalian bisa memanggilku Ten" jawab Almadina polos.

" Oke deh sekarang kita manggil kamu Ten ya!" ujar Yeri yang diamini oleh Luna.

" Oke deh , segimana kalian saja" jawab Ten tanpa banyak berpikir.

Akhirnya setelah lelah berkeliling mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di ruangan belakang yang bisa dibilang sebagai dapur.

" Eh eon,kerja disini memang enggak pakai seragam?" tanya Almadina

" Enggak , disini bebas asal sopan. Lagian emang enggak ada aturan khusus sih untuk kerja disini makanya kita enjoy banget kerja disini" jawab Luna.

" Oh, kalau Taeyong oppa itu macam bos yang bagaimana?" lanjut Ten.

" Dia bos yang disiplin, cerdas, dan asyik kok" jawab Luna.

" Dan ingat jangan berulah aneh-aneh" ujar Yeri menambahkan.

" Maksudnya berulah?" tanya Ten penasaran.

" Ya, jangan macam-macam dalam bekerja, dan jangan sesekali mengkhianati bos kita yang baik itu" jelas Yeri.

" Oh, iya deh iya" jawab Ten tanpa banyak bertanya. Sebenarnya masih banyak pertanyaan di benaknya, tapi ia tahu bahwa sekarang bukan waktu yang cocok untuk menanyakanya.

Hari pun semakin sore, tapi masih terdengar riuh suara musik di kantorku, kali ini aku tidak melembur sendirian , kali ini aku ditemani sekertaris pribadiku, Ten.

" Waaah, oppa ini bagus sekali!" ujar Ten penuh kagum.

" Haha, biasa saja Ten, ini belum kelar" ujarku merendah.

" Ah oppa, ini tuh udah bagus apalagi yang perlu ditambahin" ujarnya dengan mata yang masih berbinar.

" Ya, tinggal nunggu model yang mau mengenakanya saja" jawabku dengan tawa.

" Yah, kirain apa. Padahal menurutku oppa juga cocok kok mengenakan ini" ujarnya dengan menatapku dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

" Aku memang terkadang menjadi model bajuku sendiri Ten" jawab ku singkat.

" Wah, pantas saja!" ujarnya dengan nada berseru.

" Oppa , kenapa tidak menjadi model saja?" tanya Almadina yang disambut dengan tawaku.

" Lebih baik membuat karya, yang akan dipakai orang lain" jawabku singkat.

" Hmh, bukanya menjadi model lebih gampang kan, engga perlu kerja mati-matian membuat baju" sanggahnya dengan polos.

" Menjadi model itu lebih susah Ten, harus makan yang teratur, dan bila terjadi kenaikan berat badan sedikit saja mereka pasti akan stress" jawabku sembari menambahkan beberapa manik-manik pada baju yang tengah ku selesaikan.

" Oh, iya deh sip opp" jawabnya singkat.

" Haha sudah kehabisan bahan obrolan ya?" tanyaku dengan bibir yang menyengir.

" Iyalah gimana enggak, kakak ga pernah nanya balik dan menjawab pertanyaan aku pun tanpa menoleh ke arahku" protes Ten.

" Yup, sudah beres. Tinggal satu baju lagi untuk fashion show minggu depan" ujarku dengan tatapan puas pada baju yang ada dihadapanku.

" Bagus sekali kak , kiyowoo" ujar Ten.

" Ten, maukah kau mencobanya, saya rasa ini pas ukuranya dengan badan kamu" tanyaku pada Ten.

" Ani oppa, ntar bajunya malah rusak loh" ujar Ten ragu

" Tentu saja tidak, kamu kan hanya mencobanya dan tidak memakanya. Ayolah coba!" ujarku sedikit memohon.

" Oke deh, kalau jelek jangan tertawa ya kak" ujarnya Ten sambil membawa baju ini ketempat berganti baju.

" Wow, ini cocok sekali Ten, apakah terasa nyaman?" tanyaku ketika melihat baju yang kukenakan melekat pada tumbuh indah Ten.

" Nyaman sekali kak, dan tentunya hangat" jawabnya dengan riang.

" Boleh kan saya mengambil foto kamu untuk beberapa?" tanyaku meminta izin.

" Oke deh" jawabnya. Dia pun bergaya layaknya seorang model profesional, ya dia sungguh manis, indah menawan dengan baju yang ia kenakan.

Tak terasa malam pun datang, setelah membereskan segala peralatan aku pun beranjak keluar untuk menutup kantor.

-000-

Aku menyukainya. Ya aku menyukai Ten gadis yang baru beberapa bulan aku kenal. Bagaimana bisa aku menyadarinya? Aku tersadar bahwa aku terlalu terbiasa akan kehadiran sosoknya, sekali dia tak masuk kerja aku seperti kehilangan arah. Murung, tidak mood melakukan pekerjaan. Dan ku tarik satu kesimpulan, aku benar-benar menyukainya.

Sudah kuberanikan untuk mengungkapkan itu, hanya saja selalu gagal karena rasa takut dan malu yang lebih menguasaiku. Aku pun ingin memastikan bahwa dia menyukaiku atau tidak dengan caraku sendiri.

" Wah, eonnie liat deh lagi-lagi aku dapet note kaya gini nih" ujar Ten, lalu dengan cepat Yeri dan Luna mengerubunginya.

" Matamu terlalu cantik untuk kupandang, bibirmu terlalu indah untuk kusentuh, telingamu terlalu mungil untuk tempat kuberbisik, aku menyukaimu. Hahaha cieee Ten ini mah pernyataan cinta" ujar Luna dengan gelak tawa.

" Tapi eonnie, sampai saat ini aku enggak tahu ini siapa" ujar Ten bingung.

" Tapi kita bisa menyimpulkan orang ini pasti ada dikantor ini Ten" ujar Rani menyelidik note kecil berwarna merah jambu.

" Biarlah, tapi kali ini aku akan membalas note kecil ini" ujar Ten dengan wajah yang tersipu.

Setelah fashion show beberapa bulan lalu, kantorku dipenuhi pesanan pribadi dari para model , bahkan artis luar yang saat itu menonton. Kantor semakin riuh dengan suasana yang sangat ramai. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuatku pecah konsentrasiku. Ya saudaraku Johnny terlihat tengah mendekati Ten. Entah apa yang aku rasakan, seharusnya aku tahu diri bahwa sesungguhnya aku yang tidak memiliki nyali untuk mengutarakan perasaanku.

" Ten, aku mau ngomong sesuatu nih" ujar Johnny lembut menarik lengan Ten.

" Ada apa opp? Kok ampe harus agak ngumpet gini sih?" tanya Ten.

" Aku suka sama kamu, sudah lama aku ingin mengatakanya tapi baru sekarang ak berani mengatakanya" jawab Johnny lancar.

" Oppa, apakah kamu yang selalu menulis note note kecil ini?" tanya Ten menyerahkan beberapa lembar note kecil berwarna pink tersebut.

Johnny menatapnya sesaat dan ia pun mengiyakan perkataan Ten, bahwa dia yang telah menulis itu semua. Dan resmilah mereka menjalin hubungan. Aku pun yang mendengar kabar ini seketika itu pula aku patah hati untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Sebegitu pengecutnya aku kah? Sampai-sampai belum menyatakan perasaan pun sudah tertolak mentah-mentah" kesal yang menghinggapi diriku ketika dengan secara langsung Ten mengumumkan dimulainya hubungan antara dirinya dan Johnny.

Suatu pesta kecil-kecilan pun diadakan untuk merayakan hari jadi kedua sejoli itu, semua karyawan kantor dan tidak ketinggalan akupun diundang. Yeri dan Luna sibuk membuat acara ini menjadi sedikit meriah. Aku hanya duduk terdiam di pojok ruangan.

Pesta kecil ini pun berakhir hanya 2 jam , tapi terasa begitu lama. Sebelum pulang Johnny menghampiriku dan dia memintaku untuk berbicara denganya beberapa saat. Aku pun menurutinya.

" Tae, aku tahu bahwa kau menyukai Ten. Tapi aku mohon sekarang kamu jangan berusaha untuk mendekatinya lagi. Aku tahu kamu selalu memberi dia note-note berisi kata kata puitis untuknya. Tolong Tae, aku sudah benar-benar menyukainya semenjak awal bertemu" ujar Johnny panjang lebar. Aku hanya menjawab dengan senyum sembari melangkah menuju mobilku. Hatiku sakit mendengar perkataan Johnny.

Ya tuhan, dia benar-benar menyukainya , tak pernah kulihat Johnny seserius begitu terhadap sorang wanita. Apakah lagi-lagi aku harus melepas seorang wanita yang aku sukai? Aku berpikir perkataan Johnny itu sungguh perkataan bocah yang baru mengalami masa cinta pertamanya. Mengapa setiap aku menyukai wanita ujung-ujungnya akan seperti ini?. Lagi-lagi aku galau akibat kisah cintaku yang tak pernah berjalan mulus, tapi kali ini benar-benar membuat aku patah hati. Aku tak sanggup melihat kemesraan mereka berdua di kantor.

Akhirnya akupun memutuskan untuk meliburkan diri dengan alasan aku harus mencari inspirasi untuk membuat desain baju musim panas untuk fashion show selanjutnya. Aku pun terbang menuju London.

-000-

Hampir 2 bulan ini aku benar-benar berada jauh dari tanah airku. Rasanya semakin hancur hatiku ketika aku mendapat kabar dari appa bahwa Johnny akan melangsungkan pertunanganya dengan Ten dalam waktu sebulan lagi. Hanya dalam beberapa bulan mereka sudah memutuskan untuk bertunangan. Gila! Johnny benar-benar serius dengan ucapanya waktu itu.

Mau bagaimanapun aku harus mendatangi pesta pertunangan itu, dan aku ditunjuk untuk membuatkan baju khusus untuk Ten pada pesta tersebut. Aku pun mulai menggambar, dan tiba-tiba gambar yang nyaris selesai itu tersapu oleh air cola yang entah dari mana datangnya.

" I'am sorry" Ujarnya dengan sesegera mungkin mengambil kertas gambar yang sudah terkena cola.

" Aniya, it's ok" jawabku.

" Korean?" tanyanya padaku.

" Ya" jawabku singkat.

" Kalau gitu buat apa aku susah-susah ngomong pake bahasa Inggris hahah" ujarnya tertawa. Aku pun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

" Tapi benar tidak apa-apa? Gambaranmu menjadi hancur seperti itu gara-gara aku" ujarnya dengan tampang bersalah.

" Sudahlah, bisa buat lagi kok" jawabku pelan karena sesungguhnya aku kesal.

" Oke deh, ya sudah ya saya pamit dulu" ujarnya sambil membalikan badanya.

" Hey , kau tahu tempat _barber shop_ yang bagus di daerah sini tidak?" tanyaku padanya. Dia tidak menjawab dan langsung menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya.

" Memangnya apa alasanmu untuk memotong rambut seindah ini?" tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran.

" Hanya sedang patah hati" jawabku singkat.

" Haha perempuan mana yang dapat membuatmu patah hati? Kau sangat tampan, tubuhmu pun bagus, aku yakin jika kamu ikut pemilihan model kamu akan terpilih" ujarnya riang.

" Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, kau bicara seperti itu seolah-olah kau mengatakan aku ini sempurna. Dalam kenyataanya aku sama sekali tidak sempurna" ujarku yang berhasil membuatnya terdiam.

" Lalu sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu belum sempurna?" tanyanya lagi.

" Aku sedang menunggu orang yang bisa menyempurnakan keadaanku yang apa adanya ini " jawabku sambil menatap matanya tajam. Dan jawabanku saat ini benar-benar membuatnya terdiam dan tak bertanya lagi.

Pendek. Benar-benar kupotong rambutku sangat pendek. Mungkin ini benar-benar keputusan yang aku buat dalam keadaan sangat galau. Tapi ya sudahlah aku masih terlihat tampan.

Hampir 2 minggu ini aku ditemani oleh wanita bernama Yuta. Menyenangkan sekali bersamanya, bisa tertawa lepas, dan aku bisa menceritakan semua yang aku rasakan selama ini. Dia cukup dewasa untuk menanggapi kisah percintaanku yang memilukan. Dan dia pun bercerita panajang lebar tentang dirinya. Hanya saja aku tak menceritakan tentang Ten kepadanya.

Baju untuk Ten sudah kuselesaikan. Ya gaun pesta sederhana tapi berkesan glamour dengan warna merah yang menyala terang. Aku yakin dia akan terlihat cantik mengenakan ini.

" Tae kamu kan udah lama nih ngumpet disini emang enggak ngerasa kangen sama wanita yang telah membuatmu memotong rambut?" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum, bukan malas menjawab tapi sesungguhnya aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan Ten semenjak hari-hariku diisi oleh Yuta.

" Jangan-jangan kamu tidak merindukanya? Bahkan mungkin kau tidak memikirkanya?" ujarnya dengan menebak sangat-sangat tepat.

" Memang kenapa jika tidak? Bukankah itu bagus?" sanggahku tak mau kalah.

" Berarti kau tidak sungguh-sungguh menyukainya atau mungkin kau belum sebegitu dalam menyukainya. Kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya kau pasti akan selalu mengingatnya, merindukan tawa, senyum juga tatapanya, bahkan untuk yang patah hatinya terlalu dalam sepertimu seharusnya kau menangis bahkan tak bernafsu untuk makan" jawabnya panjang lebar.

" Berarti kau benar aku tidak benar-benar menyukainya" jawabku enteng sembari memeletkan lidahku kepadanya.

" Ah kau ini seperti bocah yang baru puber" ujarnya mencubit pipiku.

Tak terasa hari ini adalah hari terakhirku berada di London,karena 2 hari lagi pertunangan Johnny dan Ten akan berlangsung. Malamnya aku dan Yuta melakukan pesta perpisahan kecil-kecilan di tempat pertama kali kita bertemu.

" Semoga kita dapat berjumpa lagi ya Tae, menyenangkan bisa mempunyai teman sepertimu" ujarnya dengan senyum. Entah mengapa aku merasa sakit ketika ia mengatakan kata tersebut.

" Iya, untunglah kita sudah mempunyai banyak kenangan di negri ini" ujarku menatap ke arahnya.

" Kamu tahu kenapa tiap kenangan itu terasa indah dan manis?" tanyanya padaku yang hanya menggeleng ketika ia bertanya seperti itu.

" Karena kenangan tidak akan terulang lagi, itu yang bikin kenangan jadi berarti" jawabnya mantap sambil tersenyum menatap kedua mataku lembut. Entah apa yang kurasa, aku jadi takut aku tidak akan bertemu denganya lagi. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

" Aku menyukaimu" ujarku lirih. Aku tak tahu dia mendengarnya atau tidak. Dia menoleh ke arahku dan dia mencium pipiku.

" Terimakasih telah menemani aku selama di sini ya, aku baru akan pulang lusa" ujarnya tersenyum. Aku hanya speechless mendengar perkataanya. Lalu kupeluk Yuta sambil berkata "Thank you"

-000-

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah kakek yang akan dijadikan tempat berlangsungnya pertunangan Ten dan Johnny. Sangat sibuk, itu yang kulihat. Dan sudah kuduga semua orang disini kaget dengan penampilan baruku. Ada yang berkata ini bagus, tapi ada pula yang menyayangkan.

" Tae oppa makin tampan saja" goda Ten yang tengah kubantu mengenakan pakaianya dengan baik.

" Kau ini, sudah jangan bergerak dulu nanti baju yang sudah susah payah kubuat akan hancur ditanganmu. Sudah selesai Ten, kau tampak mengagumkan memakai baju ini" ujarku sedikit kesal.

" Gomawo oppa, kau memang yang terbaik. Aku akan menemui Bakamoto dulu ya opp gomawo" ujar Ten dengan senyumnya yang tidak berubah.

" Sebentar Ten, siapa itu Bakamoto?" tanyaku penasaran.

" Dia sahabat ku saat di asrama" jawabnya singkat.

" Oh, hanya sedikit familiar dengan namanya" sanggahku. Dia pun tersenyum lalu meninggalkan aku sendiri.

Pikiranku melayang pada sosok Yuta yang benar-benar sedang kurindukan. Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi Yuta? gumamku dalam hati. Semoga saja dia merasakan hal yang sama, harapku selalu.

Acarapun dimulai, kedua belah pihak keluarga sekarang sedang melakukan sambutan-sambutan bagi Johnny dan Ten. Aku pun ditunjuk sebagai salah satu pemberi sambutan di pihak Johnny. Walaupun sejujurnya ak masih miris dengan kenyataan bahwa aku dilangkahi oleh saudara sepupuku sendiri. Setelah ini aku yakin keluargaku akan mengejeku lagi, mereka selalu berkata aku ini berhasil dibidang pekerjaan tapi dalam hal cinta aku selalu kalah telak. Itu memang harus ku akui karena tak bisa kupungkiri itu.

Giliranku pun akhirnya datang, sambil membawa catatan kecil ditanganku aku memberikan sambutan kepada kedua belah pihak, menasehati kedua pasangan, dan tidak lupa aku memuji kecantikan Ten mempelai wanita. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat wanita yang duduk disebelah Ten yang tengah tersenyum kepadaku. Aku mengenalnya, aku hafal sekali senyum manisnya.

" Yuta" ujarku lirih sambil tersenyum dengan penuh luapan emosi.

" Oppa bacakan sebuah puisi dong" pinta Yeri yang turut hadir pada pesta tersebut. Aku pun mengangguk semangat sambil terus menatap ke arah Yuta dengan tetap mempertahankan senyumku.

" Ayo Ayo oppa" ujar Yeri lagi.

" _Hitam putih layaknya bidak catur_

 _Yang tertata secara apik_

 _Layaknya koridor-koridor pada hotel_

 _Tersusun seperti pemeran bisu bidak catur_

 _Aku hitam kau putih_

 _Tertatihnya langkahku untuk menggapaimu_

 _Selangkah perlahan tapi pasti_

 _Terhalangnya jalanku oleh pion-pion kecil yang selalu mengusik, mengusir , dan_

 _Menjauhkanku_

 _Aku tetap aku, sedikit apapun bayangmu akan selalu ada di relung hatiku_

 _Lelehan lilin terurai layaknya rambut hitam bergelombang_

 _Menyusuri langit-langit indah layaknya lekukan parasmu_

 _Terpahat eloknya bentuk ragamu_

 _Seperti secarik surat cinta berpita merah jambu_

 _Siapakah engkau wahai pencuri hatiku?_

 _Terpaku mataku menatap indahnya warnamu_

 _Bak pelangi yang berhiaskan jutaan bidadari_

 _Redupkan lampu, terangkan cahayamu_

 _Biarkan mata batinku menatapmu sepuas hati_ , nona bergaun biru" ujarku mengakhiri puisiku untuk gadis yang kini ada dihadapanku.

Akupun melihat Ten tengah berdebat dengan Johnny, aku tahu gara-gara hal apa mereka seperti itu. Ya karena puisi yang aku bacakan merupakan penggalan dari beberapa note yang aku kirim untuk Ten dahulu. Bukan maksud untuk menghiraukan mereka, tapi sekarang aku sangat bahagia. Wanita yang benar-benar kurindukan ada dihadapanku menatap dan tersenyum kepadaku.

" _Saranghae_ " ujarku kepadanya. Dia tidak menjawab dia hanya tersenyum penuh arti sembari menatap mataku lembut seperti tergambar kembali kenangan-kenangan yang telah kita lalui selama di London.

" _Nado_ " jawabnya pelan sambil tetap menyunggingkan senyum.

End

* * *

Gomawo untuk semua yang baca, semoga tulisan ini menghibur ya. sebetulnya aku sendiri ingin buat ver lain dari ff ini. LuMin atau ChanBaek? heheh. Kalau udah baca tolong review yaaa ^^

15


End file.
